Valentine's Day
by moon girl16
Summary: Goku Visits Chi Chi in a dream for a beautiful Valentine's Day gift.


Hello everyone! Happy Valentines Day! I felt like writing this because this is an awesome holiday thingie.... even though I don't have a boyfriend.... that's not the issue!! ^ _ ^ ; Read on and Review! That will just make my day!  
  
Today, another day without him. Tomorrow, another day without him, but tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow would be Valentines Day.  
  
Chi Chi stared at her calendar hoping that Valentine's Day would skip this year. She couldn't go through the pain of thinking about Goku. He had been dead for three years ever since the Cell Games.  
  
Chi Chi knew that Goku never really understood what Valentines Day was all about, even when she tried to explain it in their first year of marriage, but she knew that whenever the holiday came around and he was home, he would still try to do something. But for the past three years, all Chi Chi felt was loneliness.  
  
Chi Chi took her eyes off of the calendar when she heard Goten's yelling from down the hall. Goten was now four and behaved just like his father. She walked out of her bedroom and entered Goten's.  
  
"Mom! Mom! I had the scariest dream!!! I was being chased by these evil guys and I started using the fighting techniques that you and Gohan showed me and it didn't work!" Goten said, using his hands for bigger emphasis. Chi Chi sat on Goten's bed next to him. "And-and then, they came and started attacking me and then I yelled for you and Gohan but you didn't come and then I woke up. Boy, it was real scary!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled a gentle smile and put her hand on his head. "Don't worry now. Mommy's here. You know I can make anything better, right? And Gohan can always help you too, right?"  
  
Goten nodded and hugged his mother. She squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go. He looked up at her and smiled. Just like Goku. Chi Chi didn't know how to react on the inside. She loved it when Goten smiled and the way he smiled just like Goku, but her heart would sink too, as she would start to think of Goku again.  
  
Chi Chi loosened her grip around Goten and said, "I think your brother is outside training. Why don't you get your gi on and join him? I should have breakfast ready soon."  
  
Goten leaped out of bed. "Yay, breakfast!" He put on his gi and ran out of the house and found Gohan working hard on his punches. Chi Chi walked down the stairs and took out the pots and pans to make the most biggest pile of pancakes ever. She sighed and looked up, thinking about Goku.  
  
"Oh Goku. I miss you so much." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku punched Olibu in the face and sent Olibu flying. He landed on his feet. "Goku, you've got to be kidding me! This is the best you've got?"  
  
Goku stood in a sparring match in the Other World, where he was battling Olibu, a blond long haired warrior. Like Goku, he had heard of the Other World Tournament that would soon be coming up. He knew he needed to start training and asked Goku if he would be his sparring partner. Pikkon was watching the spar.  
  
Goku smirked when Olibu asked his question. "I've only just begun!" Goku turned Super Saiyan and Olibu stumbled at his transformation.  
  
"Well, now that's a high power level. But I will try to defeat you no matter what!" Olibu charged forward and Goku used Instant Transmision to easily dodge Olibu's attack. Goku reappeared and fired a Kamehameha wave at his unsuspecting opponent. Olibu fell to the ground and struggled to get up.  
  
Pikkon's eyes squinted. "This match is over."  
  
Goku changed back into his normal form and walked over to Olibu. "Here. Take my hand. I'll help you up." Olibu took Goku's hand and stood up. Goku grinned. " You're really strong and I know that you weren't giving me your full power. You'll be a tough opponant to beat."  
  
"Thanks Goku, but you are incredibly strong! I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
Goku sheepishly put his arm behind his head. "I'm not that good."  
  
While the boys were talking, Baba took her daily floats around the Other World. She spotted Goku chatting with Olibu and smiled. 'Well, it looks like Goku has made some friends.'  
  
Goku put his hand down and saw Baba. "Would you excuse me, Olibu? Hey! Baba!"  
  
Baba knew Goku's reason for coming to her. 'Oh No! Not this again!' Baba tried to float off but her crystal ball that she sat on disappeared from under her. She landed on the floor face first.  
  
"Baba, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Baba lifted her head and looked at Goku. "Yes, Goku? What do you want?"  
  
Goku picked the old fortune teller up and placed her back on her ball. "Well, I think, I my calendar is right, that tomorrow is Valentines Day. It means a lot to Chi Chi so I was wondering, if I could see her....and the boys too?"  
  
"Goku, every year you ask the same question! Talk to King Yemma! I don't decide anything like that!"  
  
"I know, but he'll listen to you better than me! Please?" Baba squinted one eye. "Yeah, he'll listen and then give ME an earful about how we shouldn't do this and how we would be disobeying the rules and I would have to take the punishment for something that you want! No way, Goku!"  
  
Goku made "the puppy face" to Baba and added, "Please? With those yummy cherries on top?"  
  
Baba gave a disgusted look but then her face changed to a look of defeat. She sighed heavily and said, "Okay, Goku. I give up."  
  
Goku jumped in the air and grabbed Baba. He started flying at a high speed. He couldn't wait to hear King Yemma give him permission to go home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, this is an awesome sandwich!"  
  
Chi Chi smiled at Gohan. "Why, thank you honey! Now are you working on your studies?"  
  
Gohan smiled at her and took a big bite of his incredibly long and tall sandwich. "Mmm hmm", he said, with the sandwich in his mouth.  
  
Goten sat in his chair smiling too. "Yay! Lunch! Another great part of the day!" Goten put the last piece of his own sandwich in his mouth. Gohan also finished his sandwich too.  
  
Chi Chi smiled back. "Well, why don't you two boys go upstairs. Gohan, keep working on your studies. Goten, I'll be right up to help you with your homework. I just have to do the dishes. Hopefully, it wont take too long."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Yeah, you got doing dishes right down to an art, huh Mom?" Gohan was now a lot taller and his voice was still changing. As he said this, his voice went from high to low. Goten laughed when he heard this. Gohan looked down embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Upstairs you two. Now."  
  
The two boys left the table and headed for the stairs. Goten looked up at his brother. "Gohan, wanna race up the stairs?"  
  
"Well, I don't wanna-ready, set, go!" Gohan shouted as he got ahead of Goten.  
  
Chi Chi took the plates off of the table. "Boys, be careful!" She brought the plates to the sink and put on her gloves. Chi Chi wasn't that hungry herself. She just couldn't stop thinking about Goku.  
  
"Goku, if only for a day, please come back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What!? Why not, King Yemma?!"  
  
Goku was in front of King Yemma's tall desk next to Baba. He had asked him if it was okay to come back to earth just for a day, but by the answer King Yemma gave him, it looked like he wasn't going home.  
  
"Please King Yemma. It's only for a day. Please."  
  
King Yemma sat back in his chair and brought a hand up to his black beard. "I'm sorry Goku, but those are the rules." King Yemma thought of what Baba had said earlier to him. 'And with this thing that Baba described as a pink rubber thing terrorizing the planet in the future, that's when Goku will be sent to earth. Not now.'  
  
Goku clasped his hands together like he was making a prayer. "Please King Yemma." Goku then made the face that he made to Baba before. He made the cutest puppy dog face that he could. "Pretty please, with sugar and cherries on top?"  
  
Baba looked at Goku. She hoped that King Yemma would see through it. But then she hoped that he would think twice so that she would feel better not being the only one tricked by Goku's puppy dog face.  
  
King Yemma looked down at Goku and his heart softened at the face Goku was making. 'No! Rules are rules, Yemma!' "I'm sorry Goku. Not now."  
  
Goku frowned and looked at Baba. She put her hands on her hips. "Well, I told you, Goku. But you just didn't listen."  
  
King Yemma looked up. "Well, maybe you could find a way to visit her in her dreams."  
  
"But King Yemma!" Baba shouted.  
  
"Well, he wouldn't be leaving this dimension. Dreams are on telepathic waves. I'm sure that's not breaking the rules."  
  
Goku grew a giant grin. "Really? Thanks King Yemma! I can't wait for tonight!" With that, Goku ran out of the check in station and flew to where he was before.  
  
Baba looked at King Yemma who was watching Goku leave. Maybe she wouldn't be caught. Maybe she could sneak out. She slowly hovered towards the door when she heard King Yemma. She cringed when she heard him speak.  
  
"Now, where are you going, Baba? There are certain rules we need to talk about."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi finished tucking in Goten and said goodnight to him as he slowly closed his eyes. She walked out of the room and turned the light off. She walked to the end of the hall and found Gohan studying diligently. She leaned against the door frame. "Gohan, it's late. Time for bed."  
  
"Okay." Gohan closed his books and stood up. He stretched his arms and walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the check. "Goodnight Mom."  
  
"Goodnight Gohan." She closed the door to his room and walked to her own room. There she changed into her night gown. She then went to the calendar and crossed the day off. Valentine's Day tomorrow. She walked to her bed where she and Goku slept, but Goku hadn't slept in it for three years. It was lonely for her as she climbed into her bed and stayed on her side. She never dared to cross into Goku side, hoping that his spirit would be there with her. Several tears fell from her eyes as she closed them tightly. She felt herself drifting into her sleep and to another world. A world of dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chi Chi, can you hear me? Chi Chi?"  
  
"Goku, is that you?"  
  
The darkness grew to light. Chi Chi looked at her surroundings. She was standing in a beautiful field of flowers with her normal outfit on. She looked around to see if she could find Goku.  
  
"Chi Chi!"  
  
Chi Chi turned around and saw Goku. She ran to him as fast as her legs could carry her. Goku opened his arms wide and allowed Chi Chi to leap into his arms. He hugged her as tight as he could, hoping the feeling would never end. Chi Chi returned the hug and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Chi Chi could feel herself crying. "Oh, Goku! I can't believe it's you! I can't believe you're alive!"  
  
Goku's face changed from happiness to sadness. "Chi Chi, this is only a dream." He let go of Chi Chi and looked into her eyes. He gave her a gentle smile. "But we have the night all to ourselves. And tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I knew how much it meant to you. But I want to give you something."  
  
Chi Chi smiled. "Just you being here is the best thing that you could have given me for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Here. Take my hand." Goku stretched out his arm and offered his hand to Chi Chi. "I want to take you flying."  
  
Chi Chi smiled and took his hand. Goku pulled her close to him and his feet lifted off the ground. He flew up past the clouds and through them. He flew above clouds and at a gentle speed, just fast enough for a gentle breeze to flow through Chi Chi's hair. Chi Chi felt a flutter go through her stomach. She felt so alive. She closed her eyes to just feel the wind.  
  
*************  
  
Down to the earth I fell  
  
With dripping wings,  
  
Heavy things won't fly  
  
And the sky might catch on fire  
  
And burn the axis of the world  
  
**************  
  
Goku held Chi Chi in front of him so she could get the best view she could of the world.  
  
"Um, Goku, where are we going?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Just around the world. I don't really know where we're gonna stop. I want to show you the world." He took Chi Chi's hands and extended them out to make it seem like she was flying all by herself. He flew down to the ground where they flew above the Great Wall of China. He then flew faster over to where Rome was and showed Chi Chi all the beautiful architecture. She gasped at how beautiful it all was.  
  
*************  
  
That's why  
  
I prefer sunless sky  
  
To the glittering and stinging in my eye  
  
Feel so light  
  
This is all I wanna feel tonight  
  
Feel so light  
  
Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
************  
  
Goku flew over to France where the sun was just setting. She pointed over to the Eiffel Tower. She had never seen places like this.  
  
************  
  
Gleaming in the dark sea  
  
I'm as light as air floating there breathlessly  
  
When the dream dissolves  
  
I open up my eyes  
  
I realize that  
  
Everything is shoreless sea  
  
A weightlessness is passing over me  
  
Feel so light  
  
This is all I wanna feel tonight  
  
Feel so light  
  
Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
**********  
  
Goku then took Chi Chi up to the sky where the stars were just starting to come out. Chi Chi felt breathless and leaned back into Goku.  
  
**************  
  
Everything is waves and stars  
  
The universe is resting in my arms  
  
Feel so light  
  
This is all I wanna feel tonight  
  
Feel so light  
  
Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
*****************  
  
Goku set Chi Chi down and looked into her eyes. Chi Chi touched his face. "Thank you."  
  
Goku touched Chi Chi's hand and moved closer. "Chi Chi, your waking up. I gotta go."  
  
Chi Chi looked into Goku's eyes and said, "Kiss me."  
  
Goku leaned in and Chi Chi cupped his face with her hands. Their lips met and a shooting star fell from the night sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi could feel Goku on her lips. She opened her eyes and didn't see Goku. She realized it really was a dream. She looked at the clock. 9:00 AM. She jumped out of bed and realized she needed to make breakfast for the boys. Suddenly, she heard Gohan's voice.  
  
"Mom, there's a guy at the door delivering all these flowers for you."  
  
Chi Chi asked herself, 'Who could it be?' She put on her robe and walked down the stairs. She found Gohan and Goten by the front door. She looked at the delivery man, then at the mountain of roses that he had behind him. "Are these all for me?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, they are if you're Mrs. Son, right?" the man said.  
  
"That's my name."  
  
The man gave her a clipboard. "Well, just sign here and I'll be on my way."  
  
Chi Chi did as she was told and the man shortly left.  
  
Goten tugged at Chi Chi's robe. "Mommy, whose it from? Huh, huh?"  
  
Chi Chi picked up the card. "Well, let's see, Goten." She opened the card and read the inside. She smiled when she read it.  
  
"Dear Chi Chi, Happy Valentine's Day.  
Love,  
Goku  
  
The End  
  
Review Please!!! and the song "Tonight and the rest of my life" belongs to Nina Gordon. 


End file.
